robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat A
The Fourth Wars - Heat A was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on September 22, 2000 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Attila the Drum *Weight: 74.4kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.30m x 0.90m *Power: 24V Motors *Weapons: Mace & Pickaxe *Team Members: Berny Ryder, Tony Knapp, Ayse Knapp Atomic *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.45m x 1.00m x 0.90m *Power: Electric Motors *Weapons: Flipper Blade *Team Members: Stephen Bebb, David Bebb & Paul Francis Chaos 2 (seeded 1st) *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 0.38m x 0.90m x 0.71m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: High Powered Gas Flipper *Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann Indefatigable *Weight: 78.5kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.50m x 0.75m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: 2 Lifting Spikes *Team Members: Brian Olliver, Richard Pitman & Daniel Lloyd King B3 (seeded 17th) *Weight: 77.3kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.00m x 0.80m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: Lifting, Flipping Spikes *Team Members: Simon Harrison, Tony Sharp & Grant Hornssy Medusa 2000 *Weight: 75.4kg *Dimensions: 0.30m x 0.90m x 0.60m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: Rear Rotating Blade *Team Members: Don Weir, Graham Baron & Michael Baron Eliminators *Indefatigable vs Atomic vs Chaos 2 The match started quickly with Indefatigable and Atomic dodging Chaos 2's attacks before Chaos 2 flipped Atomic on its side, who then rerighted itself with its flipper blade. Chaos 2 zoomed around the arena and put Indefatigable on its side, before tipping Atomic on its edge, slamming back down, but seemed to get its blade stuck upwards and looked immobilised when it was flipped over again. Meanwhile Indefatigable had become a plaything for Sgt. Bash as Matilda got stuck into Atomic. Chaos 2 had the last laugh though by flipping Inefatigable out of the arena and the competition. :Qualified: Chaos 2 and Atomic *Attila the Drum vs King B3 vs Medusa 2000 An even battle, which involved the robots pushing each other around a lot. Medusa 2000 managed to get King B3 onto top of it a few times. King B3 shoved Attila the Drum into the arena wall. Sgt Bash came in and one of Attila's sides caught fire. It was still mobile and managed to escape. More pushing ensued until time ran out. The resulting judge's decision eliminated Attila the Drum from the competition. The crowd disagreed with the decision. :Qualified: King B3 and Medusa 2000 Semi-Finals *Medusa 2000 vs Chaos 2 Chaos 2 immediatly chucked Medusa 2000 into the air, but not out of the arena. Medusa 2000 fought on bravely, but then reversed into Sgt Bash, who crushed one of Medusa's tyres with his claw. The House Robots closed in. Medusa 2000 got flung on the flipper, before Killalot lifted it up and dropped it in the pit. :Winner:Chaos 2 *King B3 vs Atomic The two robots started evenly, until Atomic flipped King B3 with its flipper. Atomic pushed it a bit, but then slammed into the arena wall and it's flipper snapped off. King B3 tried to push it, but then started billowing smoke again. Atomic pushed it around again, before Killalot lifted King B3 up and dropped it in the pit. :Winner:Atomic Final *Chaos 2 vs Atomic A fairly easy win for the champions. Chaos 2 threw Atomic (whose flipper had been fixed) over, then back onto it's wheels and that was enough to immobilise Atomic. Chaos 2 chucked it over repeatedly many times, then pushed them into Sir Killalot, who snipped through Atomic's frame with his new, bigger claw. Killalot dragged Atomic away to the floor flipper, which threw it into the air. :Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Category:The Fourth Wars